Engagement
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Today, my fiance's grandmother kept trying to introduce him to this "simply absolutely amazing girl," who she thought "would be just the perfect date" for him. At our engagement party. FML


**Engagement**

Sakura smiled politely at the many guests that were pouring into the main Uchiha home. Her hands wrapped around a glass that had a brownish liquid in it. She nodded politely as more people made there way into the home. She made sure to thank them which each new person who entered. The cause of such a large get together? It was the engagement party of none other then herself with the most handsome of Uchiha's. Uchiha Itachi. It was an odd story on how the two managed to become one. Everyone had always assumed the pinkette would marry Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother, since they were on the same team until Sasuke had made it to ANBU.

The two had met one evening after an extremely hard mission that lead Itachi's whole team wounded including himself. Normally Itachi would drop off his team and head home to take care of his wounds himself. But when Sakura had been the one on staff she wouldn't let him leave. Which lead to an all out war between the stoic male and the head strong woman. Sakura had ended up knocking him out. When he came to it was all he could do to remember the pinkette who had knocked him out. He had demanded to see the girl. But found when she entered his room he couldn't find the words to tell her off. Simply and only because of her beauty that had shocked him. It was then that he knew he would have to marry her.

"Oh this is just lovely," the voice of an older woman broke Sakura from her memories. Sakura smiled at the older woman.

"I'm glad you could make it Grandma Uchiha," she said with a large smile. The older woman hardly looked at Sakura before handing her her jacket.

"It's so nice that they hire people to take your jackets," the older woman said to the dark haired girl who walked in with her. Sakura gripped her drink tightly it was only when she heard the glass start to give way that she loosened her hold.

There was only one person in all of the Uchiha family had did not adore Sakura. And that would be Itachi's grandmother. In fact she was more the positive that his grandmother didn't even know why she was at the Uchiha home today. Sakura glared as she watched Grandma Uchiha introduce yet another dark haired beauty to her fiance. Sakura growled. She was tired of being the welcome comity. Sakura made her way to where they were standing.

"She's simply absolutely an amazing girl," Sakura over heard the older woman say, the dark haired girl blushed as she moved to stand closer to Itachi. "It would be a perfect date the two of you. Just think of how beautiful your children would be,"

Sakura cleared her throat. Itachi looked up at her with a smile. If there was one thing Sakura was good at it was taking shit but doing it graceful.

"Oh, is there a problem with my jacket, miss?" the older woman trails off looking at Sakura's dress to see if there is a name tag. Sakura clenches her fist. Just have to get through this one night. Can't be to hard.

"Love," Grandma Uchiha turns around to look at Itachi who has spoken. He reaches forward and takes Sakura's hand and brings her to him. "I believe this would be the first time you've met my grandmother. Grandmother this is my fiance Sakura. Sakura this is my grandmother,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Grandma Uchiha," Sakura said with a smile. She smiled at the simply absolutely amazing girl only to find she's embarrassed.

The older woman looks over Sakura for a moment.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sakura looked up in time only to be picked up off of her feet from a mess of blonde and orange. Sakura's placed back down on her feet only to meet Naruto's eyes. "Teme and me are back," he smiled as Sasuke walked up to the group.

"I need a drink," Sakura hears the older woman whisper.

"I couldn't agree more," Sakura whispered to her self.

**A/N**

**Just felt like writing a oneshot. Thought it would get my juices flowing to write more. Get this inspiration going! Hope you guys like it!  
**


End file.
